Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Sime, Patricia, J. RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? l Yes m No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? l Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 0000009386 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? l Yes m No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? l Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number A329201 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 2458-6-sime_Project_summary-abstract0M2i2m7e.pTdyf pe: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 9313-Project_Narrative.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 3471-8-Bibliography_and_references_citMedim.pedfType: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 449-Master_Resource_Page.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 7480-Equipment_Master_Listing.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Sime, Patricia, J. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Exposure of human beings to tobacco smoke, as well as to certain dusts and environmental pollutants, incites lung inflammation and in some cases causes cancer. New evidence indicates that chronic inflammation leads to increased susceptibility to lung cancers and to other malignancies. Furthermore, cigarette smoke is the primary cause of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD-emphysema and chronic bronchitis). Despite the fact that smoking causes lung diseases, remarkably little is known of the mechanisms whereby smoke generates inflammation and how the inflammatory responses are regulated. The fibroblast is a